


Angry Blowjobs

by that_one_fangirl_yo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_fangirl_yo/pseuds/that_one_fangirl_yo
Summary: He throws his head back and his hand goes to my head out of instinct, tangling in my hair. "Stop being such a god damn tease Alex." He groans, and hearing my name, my first name, on his lips makes me groan too.





	Angry Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I published something on here was exactly one year ago, so I figured I'd post something today to celebrate the anniversary I guess?

Alex's pov.

"You're so annoying you know that?" I growl as I drag Jefferson into my house and slam the front door shut.

"Only when it gets me this." He says smugly and I scowl. I push him against the door and drop to my knees, unbuckling his belt and quickly pulling down everything keeping me from his cock.

"Impatient hm?" He asks with a smirk, even though he's rock hard and wanting this just as much as I am.

"Maybe I'll just suck you off until you're ready to burst and then make you leave, hm? Make you walk your annoying ass all the way home knowing you could have cum if you kept your big mouth shut." I growl, flicking my tongue out at the tip of his member, making him moan.

"But then you wouldn't get to feel my cum going down your throat would you?" He shoots back, sounding annoyingly smug.

I growl again before finally taking his cock into my mouth, bobbing my head up and down teasingly slow.

He throws his head back and his hand goes to my head out of instinct, tangling in my hair. "Stop being such a god damn tease Alex." He groans, and hearing my name, my  _first_  name, on his lips makes me groan too.

I speed up, feeling as if I've punished him enough at this point; and not in a position to keep teasing with his hard cock filling up my mouth, making me more and more aroused by the second.

He starts to fuck my mouth, at a pace that's fast in the way we both love, but not aggressively fast like on the days when it's _me_ pissing him off every second in hopes of a particularly rough fucking later that night.

I moan with every thrust, and his breath hitches every time. He runs his thumb along my cheek, feeling his cock slide in and out of my mouth.

"Fuck Hamilton." He groans, starting to thrust faster.

"You don't have it in you to punish me do you? You wish you could just tell me to leave and spend the night alone, jacking off to finish what you started, but you love the feel of my cum shooting down your throat don't you? Making me go home would just be punishing yourself, and maybe I'd just find some other slut to swallow my cum, hm?" He says and I whimper.

I look up at him and he glances down at me, before throwing his head back again with a groan.

"They wouldn't be as good though. You can take all of my cock without gagging and swallow like it's the best thing you've ever tasted. And you let me fuck your mouth as rough as I want, it'd be hard to find a better slut than you." I moan against his cock, and it makes him groan.

I love it when he praises me like that, but I'd never admit that out loud.

 "Such a good whore." He mumbles, biting his lip.

" _Shit_ , oh fuck Alexander you're so good" He yells as he cums down my throat, slowing down and riding out his orgasm, before he finally stops, and pulls out of my mouth.

I swallow and lick my lips before staring up at him with lidded eyes. 

"I'm the best damn whore you'll ever have the pleasure of fucking." I say, and he gives a breathless laugh.

"Hmm" he says thoughtfully, recovering from his orgasm. His breathing finally starts to even out, and he grabs my hand, pulling me off the ground.

"Now let's go take care of your problem in the bedroom." He says, kissing me lovingly and making me almost melt in his arms.

He grinds his hips against mine and I moan into his mouth. He kicks his pants off before we quickly make our way into the bedroom to continue our night of fun.


End file.
